


Перед грозой

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: мини G - PG-13 [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Стив совсем не изменился. Сила, которую он приобрел, – всего лишь отражение той, что была в нем всегда.





	Перед грозой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tunnetko ukkosen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402342) by Heaven. 



> Таймлайн "Первый мститель"; смена фокала.

Стив всегда был меньше, чем он. Стив сворачивался клубочком, прижимаясь к его боку зимними ночами, когда огня в печке не хватало, чтобы прогнать холод, и окна покрывала густая изморозь. Угли медленно догорали, но ни один из них не спешил подняться и разрушить хрупкую тишину. Им вполне хватало друг друга, чтобы согреться. Они никогда не обсуждали это, были просто – Стив и Баки, так что прижиматься друг к другу у печи под тонким одеялом казалось самой естественной вещью на свете. Так было легче засыпать на неудобном матрасе и приятнее просыпаться в серое нью-йоркское утро. Стоило откинуть одеяло, как холод принимался кусать голые ноги, и все-таки ни один из них никогда не говорил вслух, что хотел пролежать так целый день. Жизнь на улицах Бруклина была жестокой, но вдвоем переносить холод было куда легче. 

Теперь Стив смотрит на Баки сверху вниз. Не так чтобы сильно, они почти одного роста, но достаточно, чтобы Баки почувствовал: Стив – вырос. Стал шире в плечах и больше не прячется в тени Баки, по крайней мере физически. Просто они все теперь в тени Капитана Америки – того, кем становится Стив, наряжаясь в этот дурацкий костюм, который так ему идет… Капитан Америка бьет навылет своим совершенством, верностью идеалам, почти агрессивной правильностью и честностью, но Баки его не боится. Он знает: им обоим доводилось отнимать жизни, правда, у Стива мотивы были куда благороднее.

Они вдвоем отходят от лагеря. Недалеко, так, что им слышны усталые разговоры и треск сучьев в костре, но достаточно, чтобы можно было, не таясь, смотреть друг на друга и думать, что вообще творится, вокруг и с ними.

– А ты правда вырос.

Баки смотрит на Стива, и тот краснеет. Ночь скрадывает цвета, но Баки все равно видит, как бледные щеки заливает румянец, и ухмыляется:

– И мускулы отрастил. Я чуть не рехнулся, когда ты меня из той лаборатории поволок.

– Это всего лишь я, – трясет головой Стив, и на какое-то мгновение Баки кажется, что тому страшно. Баки снова видит перед собой неуклюжего тощего подростка, который только начал осознавать сам себя. А когда понял, что «мораль» и «правильно» для него не пустые слова, в отличие от большинства окружающих, принялся с похвальным усердием получать по физиономии раз за разом. Порой они всю ночь не спали, пока Баки промывал его ссадины, помогал справиться с приступами астмы и распекал Стива на все лады, крепко обнимая за плечи. – Я все тот же парень из Бруклина, которому нужна твоя помощь.

Баки невольно улыбается:

– Да брось. Ты прекрасно справлялся сам – всегда был сильнее меня.

Он смотрит на Стива исподлобья. Так много чувств, загнанных куда-то очень глубоко внутрь, так много мыслей, о которых он никогда никому не расскажет… Баки всегда был не прочь попробовать что-то новенькое. Он знает, что и как ему нравится, что заставляет его стонать от наслаждения, вот только все чаще думает о человеке, с которым у него не было и не могло быть ничего, кроме разделенного на двоих тонкого одеяла. Баки кое-что знает о желании и немного – о любви, и все это предназначено для одного единственного человека. Вот только Стиву он об этом рассказать не может. Стив – это воплощенная чистота, нечто недосягаемое, олицетворение всего самого лучшего, что вообще есть в мире, и такую связь с лучшим другом Америка своему Капитану не простит. 

Поэтому Баки не расскажет Стиву о том, что для него важнее самой жизни, не расскажет, что он и в армию-то пошел, чтобы дать другу повод им гордиться. Он просто говорит:

– Не зря же я с тобой дружу столько лет… Ты сделал меня лучше, Стив. – Баки и сам понимает, насколько пафосно это звучит, поэтому добавляет с ухмылкой: – Рядом с таким чертовым пай-мальчиком, как ты, приходится следить за манерами.

Стив удивленно смотрит на него и подходит ближе.

– Я сделал тебя лучше? Что ты несешь, Бак? Как ты вообще мог до такого додуматься? Это ты всегда приводил меня в чувство! Без тебя я бы не стал… 

Он вздыхает и вдруг опускает взгляд, чувствуя себя таким же маленьким, как до сыворотки. Потому что это Баки, лучший друг Баки, рядом с которым Стиву страшно так, как никогда не бывало страшно в бою. От Баки не спрятаться за звездно-полосатым костюмом, не укрыться за щитом. Баки знает все его слабости и ошибки и все равно позволяет болтаться рядом.

– Ну, это было нетрудно. Пара оплеух и несколько сомнительных с точки зрения морали фраз…

Ухмыляясь, Баки толкает его в плечо. Игриво и по-дружески, но Стиву кажется, что в плечо ударила молния.

– Баки… – осторожно начинает он, сам не зная, что собирается сказать, просто хочет избавиться от тянущего напряжения под ребрами. Он забывается на мгновенье, тонет в собственных мыслях, думает, могла ли молния ударить куда-то еще. Он хотел бы наклониться вперед, почувствовать знакомое тепло, которое всегда успокаивало и давало надежду. Хотел бы прикоснуться – не так, как касаются друг друга друзья, а так, как он хочет прикоснуться к Баки. 

– Стив? – Баки больше не улыбается, в голосе нет обычной насмешливой нотки. Он серьезен – но разве это удивительно? Они только что утерли нос смерти, снова обрели друг друга. «Как друзья», – напоминает он себе. Как друзья… Как бы ему ни хотелось большего, Баки не может поступить так со Стивом – тот заслуживает лучшего, чем поцелуи украдкой в темных углах и разразившийся скандал, когда их обнаружат. Стив достоин всего… Но мысль о том, чтобы забрать его только себе, спрятав от всего мира, иногда кажется до чертиков привлекательной.

Со стороны лагеря раздается громкий смех, и оба резко оборачиваются. Нет, все спокойно… Просто люди радуются обретенной свободе, вот и все. Даже если кто-то решит прогуляться по лесу, они услышат.

Баки снова смотрит на Стива и на этот раз впервые по-настоящему видит его. Такого, каким он стал. Не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать этого нового Стива – мелкий и тощий точно больше не подходит. Наконец-то его можно обнимать, не боясь поломать что-нибудь! Стив... красивый. На него приятно смотреть. Баки благодарит темноту окружающей ночи: он может смело рисовать в воображении все линии этого сильного, гибкого тела, как Стив рисует на бумаге. Стив изменился – глаза стали еще более синими, волосы – более золотистыми, кожа – белой и ровной. Его так хочется потрогать, попробовать на вкус. Баки знает, что нельзя, но все равно делает шаг ближе, всего один шаг, и ветер доносит до него знакомый запах – достаточно, чтобы из груди вырвался вздох.

Стив смотрит на Баки, забыв о том, что лагерь совсем рядом, не думая о людях возле костра. Баки выглядит довольным, но Стив не понимает, почему.

– Что? 

– Ничего. Совсем, совсем ничего. – Баки улыбается, потому что теперь он видит: Стив совсем не изменился. Сила, которую он приобрел – всего лишь отражение той, что была в нем всегда. – Я просто рад быть здесь… Хотя, тот факт, что ты меня спас, больно бьет по самолюбию.

Баки смеется, подходит вплотную и обнимает Стива за плечи. Раньше ему приходилось наклоняться, а теперь он просто смотрит Стиву в глаза. Такие знакомые глаза. Такие же красивые, как раньше.

– Ну, считай это возмещением за все те разы, когда ты вытаскивал меня из неприятностей. 

Баки фыркает и тянется к коротким светлым волосы, ерошит их привычным жестом:

– Вот еще. Ты не должен ничего мне возмещать, ни за прошлое, ни за будущее. Я же люблю тебя, сопляк!

Стив хочет так же легко ответить «Я тебя тоже», но слова застревают в горле. Он хочет обнять Баки, прижать его к себе со всей силой, на которую только способны подаренные сывороткой мускулы. Уткнуться лицом в шею, прихватить губами, вдохнуть полной грудью знакомый запах. Если бы он был смелее, сильнее, не боялся бы так! Но в мире, где они живут, его желания под запретом, и того, чего так отчаянно просит его тело, не получить. Он не может поступить так с Баки…

После войны, обещает он себе. Когда все закончится. Когда они снова будут дома, в тесной квартирке, где стоит старая скрипучая кровать и тихо потрескивает огонь в печи, отгоняя зимний холод. Там, в безопасности, он расскажет все, осмелится признаться, сможет довериться, и может быть – может быть – осторожно прикоснуться губами к губам, не боясь, что его оттолкнут. Там он сможет быть честным, даже если честность ни к чему не приведет. Но не сейчас.

Рука Баки медленно соскальзывает вниз. Он что-то сделал не так? Почему Стив не отвечает? Зря Баки ляпнул, что любит его… Он откашливается и осторожно произносит:

– Возвращаемся? Тебя, скорее всего, уже ищут… Ребята наверняка хотят как следует поблагодарить того, кто нас всех вытащил из этого дерьма. – Баки осторожно улыбается, словно спрашивает: у нас все в порядке?

– Да, пора. – Стив также осторожно улыбается в ответ. – Спасибо, Бак.

– За что?

– За то, что ты живой. И за то, что всегда на моей стороне…

Их взгляды встречаются. Потом Баки не выдерживает и машет рукой, отворачиваясь. 

– Пустяки. Для чего еще нужны друзья? Пошли уже, сопляк! 

Он бьет Стива по спине, направляя того к лагерю. Туда, где люди. Туда, где он не сможет сказать или сделать то, что так хочется. В толпе легче спрятаться.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стив, но не двигается с места, пока не оставляет за собой последнего слова: – Придурок…

Баки смеется – тепло и открыто, так умеет смеяться только Баки, и Стив чувствует себя счастливым, потому что он рядом и живой. Они вместе идут к костру, и рука Баки лежит на его спине. «После войны, – еще раз обещает себе Стив. – Когда все закончится».


End file.
